Cops, Robbers and Other Things
by Starshower
Summary: what the title says: cops, robbers and other things - like love. Pleaze, R+R DISCONTINUED. PLEASE SEE AUTHORS NOTE
1. Default Chapter

hi  
this is a new idea i got. this is just a teaser, and if people like it, i'll continue it.  
i dont own them! i swear!  
Ja ne  
  
  
Serena Tsukino cursed as she heard the alarm go off. She looked up just in time to see a masked robber run from the jewellery store across the street, long brown braid flying.  
"Duty calls." She muttered to herself, leaving her café latte half full. She leapt up and dashed across the street, dodging cars, to pursue the thief.  
"Police!" she yelled. "Stop!"  
  
Duo Maxwell grinned as he glanced over his shoulder, it had worked and he had gotten the blonde blue eyed cop to chase him, leading her out if the busy street and into a dark alley, which lead into an even darker dead end.  
It was all going to plan, perfectly.  
He turned into the alley and slipped behind a huge blue rubbish bin, and waited for the blonde beauty to arrive.  
  
Serena ducked into the alley, her gun out, her blue eyes gazing over everything. The thief had disappeared into the alley, but Serena knew who he was, and she knew his tricks.  
Duo Maxwell.  
He was about her age, maybe a year older, with a long brown braid and dark blue eyes, and everyone who had seen him - witnesses, officers, everyone - said he was cute, even some had described him as gorgeous. He wasn't a master thief - yet -, but he had definitely made a name for himself in the short time he had been stealing. Rumour had it that he was actually and ex-gundam pilot, but Serena had dismissed that quickly. It was just too farfetched.  
She carefully walked into the alley, cursing silently. She knew she had seen him go in her, but she couldn't see him.  
"God, Maxwell, where'd you go?" she muttered.  
Suddenly, there was a soft thud behind her and Serena whirled around to see the thief grinning at her.  
"You called?" he asked, smirking.  
"I'm taking you in, Maxwell."  
"I'm sure you are."  
She pointed her gun at him. He just glanced at it.  
"Safety's on." he said calmly.  
Serena looked down at her gun, taking her eyes off Duo for just a second and before she knew what had happened, Duo had stepped forward and knocked the gun from her hand. It clattered loudly on the cement floor.  
She looked up at him and shuddered from the look in his eye, as Duo slowly backed her into a wall.  
She felt the cool brick against her back, and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for whatever he would do to her.  
"Beautiful."   
The word was whispered so softly, Serena wasn't sure if she had actually heard it, and her eyes widened in surprise when his lips touched her, gently caressing her mouth. She opened her mouth, partly in shock, partly to yell at him, and partly because of instinct, but Duo took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss, which he did, slipping his tongue in to roam her mouth.  
Serena felt her self control waver as she kissed him back. His hands began to wander across her body, and it jolted Serena's memory. She pulled back and Duo stared, confused, at the panicked, terrified look in her eyes.  
"No...not again..." she murmured, before dashing out of the alleyway, her gun still lying on the ground.   
Duo stared after her. "What the hell was that about?" he asked out loud. He looked at the gun and smiled. "I may as well return it." He laughed.  
Then he frowned, pulling out a cell phone. He punched in a number and dialled.  
"Wu-man!" Duo chirped when the phone was answered.  
  
please, r+r, if you want me to continue.  
Starshower 


	2. A Couple of Chats

Starshower's back! And I have the next part of Cops, Robbers and Other Things. There are some very important Author's Notes at the bottom, so please read. And, like always, please review.   
Oh, and a note to Katana, yes, this IS a Duo/Serena fic.   
  
  
  
Chang Wufei sat at his desk in Tokyo Police Station, waiting for a report on the Winner Situation. Quatre Winner, heir to an enormous fortune, had been kidnapped, and the case was going much slower then Wufei would have liked.  
The only problem was that no one was supposed to know that Wufei and Quatre had known each other, let alone fought together in the war, four years earlier, so he couldn't assign too many soldiers, or pay more attention to the case then he would to any other case.   
Wufei, the head of the Specials department, had assigned young Ami Mizuno to rescue him. Despite her young age - she was under eighteen - Ami was one of the best undercover cops in Tokyo at the moment, along with Lita Kino and Rei Hino, although both Lita and Rei had been trained as protection officers - bodyguards - first.   
Suddenly, the phone rang, and Wufei picked it up on the second ring.  
"Tokyo Police, Chang speaking." He answered.  
"Wu-man!" came a familiar voice over the other end.  
"Maxwell!" Wufei said, recognising his former Co-pilot. "Don't call me Wu-man! What do you want?"  
"Heh, heh, sorry Wufei." Duo Maxwell replied. "Listen, I need some info on a cop in your department."  
"What for, and who is it?"  
"The Meatball Cop."  
Wufei sighed. "The one I assigned to capture you."  
"Yeah, her. Listen, find out everything you can about her, and get it to me."  
"Why, Maxwell-baka?"  
"She's perked my interest. I kissed her..."  
"You WHAT?" Wufei almost shouted, cutting Duo off.  
"Chill, Wu." Duo said. "She pulled away, muttering something about 'not again'."  
"I know what that's about." Wufei said quietly. "Wait a second, baka."  
Wufei got up and shut his door, locking it. Then he closed his curtains. Then he went back to the phone.  
"So, Wu-man, what happened?"  
"Maxwell!!"  
"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it. Now are you going to tell me what happened."  
"I have a good mind not to." Wufei mumbled.  
"Wufei!"  
"Fine. Maxwell, Tsukino was raped."  
"What???"  
"By her previous partner. Turns out he was working for Iron Claw."  
"The drug ring?"  
"Yeah. She got too close, so he 'discouraged' her. He also killed her fiancee right in front of her."  
"Ouch." Duo said sympathetically. "So, you'll..." he began, back on his original topic.  
Once again, Wufei cut him off. "I'll get the info on Serena to you. I can't believe I'm doing this!"  
"Cool. One more thing. Serena may need a new gun temporarily. Or at least, until I return hers.  
"WHAT?"  
Duo hung up.   
Wufei hit the recall button and waited. Sure enough, Duo answered.  
"Maxwell, just a note. 04's been kidnapped."  
"Quatre?" Duo asked in shock. "Any demands?"  
"Not so far."  
"Keep me posted. Gotta run."  
The braided boy hung up again.  
  
Rei Hino glared at her partner in anger.  
"It was your fault he got away!" she hissed.  
The man glared back. "I'm the best in the business, babe." He spat. "If it was anyone's fault, it was yours."  
Rei threw her hands up in anger. "I've had enough."  
She stormed into her commanding officer's office.  
"Sir!" She ground out. "I'm requesting a transfer."  
"Hino!" the C.O, Inspector Aino said. "I'm a little busy here."  
Rei glanced around the room and spotted a tall brunette girl she immediately recognised. She began to say something but the other girl shook her head. Rei nodded, understanding.  
"Do you want me to wait outside, Sir?" she asked.  
Her commanding officer shook his head. "No Hino." He said, looking between the brunette and the fiery black haired girl. He smiled. "In fact, I think I will grant your request for a transfer, and put you on a new assignment too. Rei Hino, meet Lita Kino, your new partner."  
  
  
Another part done! Sorry it's so short.  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ.   
The scouts are still scouts, even though it's set in the future. They got rid of the bad guys and retired, sort of. Mina disappeared. All the other scouts went into the Police Force, and were trained. Lita and Rei left Juuban, but Ami stayed to protect Serena. The scouts have increased power - they dont need to transform to use their power and their attacks, which will come in handy later. Also, although Rei and Lita were both trained as bodyguards, they weren't trained together and havent seen each other in about two years.  
  
That's it from me. Like I said before, please review. i'll be eternally grateful if you do.   
Thanx, bye for now  
Starshower! 


	3. A Chase

Rei and Lita stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before Rei smiled, stepped forward and extended her arm.  
"Jupiter."  
Lita smiled back, and mimicked the action, grasping Rei's wrist with her hand. "Mars." She replied in the same tone. "It's been awhile."  
"you two know each other?" the C.O asked  
"we went to school together. We were really close."  
"good. Hopefully, you two will be able to work better then you did with your last partner, Hino."  
"Sir, what's the assignment?" Rei asked.  
The C.O handed each girl a cream coloured menila folder, which the girls opened.   
Inside were 4 photos, 2 of stuffy looking, middle aged men in suits and two very good looking young men around their age, maybe a little older.  
~~ Oh, Cuties! ~~ Lita said telepathically to Rei.  
Rei glared at Lita and the brunette shrugged.  
~~ They are!" ~~ she said defensively.  
~~ Now is _not_ the time, Lita! ~~ Rei shot back. ~~ We're supposed to be listening. ~~   
"when we ransacked the home of one of the Gold Dragon leaders, we found a list with some names on it, names of important, world political figures. Every person on this list, except for these two, " the C.O pointed at the two middle aged men, "are dead." The C.O sighed and leant back in his black leather chair. "your assignment is to protect these two men."  
Lita and Rei nodded, and Lita pointed to the other two photos. "who're they?"  
The C.O's face hardened. "they're the assassins. Best in the world. They are so good because they are some of the ex Gundam pilots."  
Both Rei and Lita inhaled sharply. Gundam pilots?  
Finally, Rei spoke. "which ones?"  
"03 and 01." Surprisingly, it was Lita who had answered. Rei and Inspector Aino looked at her curiously.  
"My roommate's sister was in Oz during the war." Lita said as an explanation. "I sorta overheard." She grinned sheepishly.   
~~ Old habits die hard. ~~ Rei said. Then out loud she added, "where are the targets?"  
"Juuban, Tokyo."  
  
Mina Suki stared down in disgust at the unconscious boy at her feet. Blood caked parts of his body, changing the colour of some of his features. You could almost not tell that the colour of his hair was blonde, the same as hers. Her adopted father would be proud of her, she thought wirily, glancing down again at the prone form of Quatre Raberba Winner. His viciousness had rubbed off on her, in the two years since she had been found by him, unconscious and with no memory of her past, only the knowledge of her first name. He had taken her in, and taught her his ways. She hadnt wanted to learn at the start, but it was one of the only ways she could earn her keep, and the other way she had immediately said no to. After two years, thinking up new ways to torture people had actually become a hobby. It was interesting.   
A groan let her know that her charge was awake, and she kicked him, earning a whimper.  
"Mr Winner. Are you going to tell me where your friends are?"  
the boy, Quatre, looked up at her, tears of pain in his eyes, but a stubborn look on his face. His blue green eyes were glazed over with the drugs she had given him earlier.  
"I've told you. I have no idea. We haven't spoken since the war ended."  
"you're lying." She said, twisting an arm back to barely bearable level.  
"I'm not." He told her through teeth gritted with pain.  
"we'll see." Mina smirked. She leant down, grasping his face in both of her hands, in a mock lovers gesture. "oh, I'm sorry, a black eye!" she placed a feather light kiss on the bruised eye, then sat back. "I'll have to do something about it." Quickly, she punched his other eye, then hit a sensitive pressure point on his neck, knocking him unconscious again.  
"We'll see." She murmured again, leaving the room.  
  
Ami Mizuno sat in the hard, uncomfortable airport chairs, waiting for her flight to be announced. She was going to Arabia, to meet with Mr Winner, the father of Quatre Winner, whom she had been assigned to rescue. She sat looking at a photo of Quatre, and even she had to admit that he was cute, in a boyish kind of way.  
She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the two people behind her until one of them put their hand on her shoulder.  
Ami jumped, startled, and turned to see two girls, one with long black hair, and the other with mid length brown. A slow smile spread across her face.  
"Rei, Lita, it's so good to see you again."  
"You too, Merc." Lita said, hugging the smaller blue haired girl.  
"Ami, where are you going?" Rei asked, looking at Ami's bag.  
"Arabia." Ami said. "I've been assigned to find Quatre Winner."  
"we've been assigned to protect these two important political figures from these two gorgeous assassins." Lita told her.  
"oh, come on. They're not that good looking." Said a new voice. All three turned to see three very cute guys. Lita and Rei recognised two of them immediately.  
"Heero Yuy."   
"And Trowa Barton." Lita continued. "well, I guess the boss was right when he said you'd be coming here."  
"stuff it, detective. We want to know something." Heero said.  
"and we'll kill everyone in this place until you tell us." said the third guy. He was the one who had spoken first.  
Ami was staring at him, before recognition passed over her face. Serena had told her about chasing a boy with a long brown braid, and cobalt blue eyes. And he had kissed her.  
"Duo Maxwell." She hissed. Everyone turned to look at her. "how dare you…" Ami said harshly. It was unusual for her, but Rei and Lita knew she only got this way when protecting their Princess. "how could you kiss Serena?"  
instently, all eyes were on Duo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Starshower here. I'm so so so so so so so sorry this took so long to get out, but I had a writers block, and school (final year at high school…scary) which has been a major part of my time for the last 4 weeks. Then I have my Chinese lessons every Saturday, and I've been having friend problems, parent problems, school problems, and everything. Plus, my parents only let me on the net once a week, and because my teachers at school say I should be doing 5 hours of homework a night, I don't get much time to type anymore.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing this, and everyone who has been badgering me to get more out. It helped, guys, it really did!  
  
Oh, another thing, would you believe I have yet to receive a proper flame? It's true! I'm honoured!  
  
One more thing before I go. An apology is owed to BloodMoon, my beta- reader. I couldn't send this to her, because our e-mail wasn't working, so, BloodMoon, please forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, Never Did, Never Will. *Sighs. Sobs. Louder sobs. Full on wails.*  
  
  
  
Rei and Lita exploded. "What? You kissed the Princess?"  
  
Ami turned her steely gaze on Duo. "I hope you know she's been crying her eyes out for 2 days now." She told Duo. "She won't eat or talk to anyone. She was just beginning to get over Darien's death, and then you do something like this."  
  
"Woah, hold on here a second." Duo said, holding out his hands in a defensive position. "You're telling me that Meatball Cop is… is a princess?"  
  
"Ah, no…" Ami said, glancing at Rei and Lita. "It's just a nickname. Um, we have to go now."  
  
"No chance." Heero said. He opened his jacket and the three girls could see a small canister attached to the inside of the jacket. "This is a canister of the Ebola virus. I have no problems letting it infect everyone in this airport. We're all immune to it." He finished, indicating himself, Duo and Trowa. "I will let it go unless you tell us."  
  
"You're joking." Ami said softly, her eyes not leaving the canister. "You have to be…"  
  
Heero followed her gaze and smirked cruelly. "Can you be sure?" he asked. "Or more importantly, are you willing to risk it?"  
  
Ami gulped. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Duo let a twisted smiled cross his face. "Not here. Come with us."  
  
"But my flight…"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Serena was lying down on her bed, crying. She had been like this ever since she had last seen Duo, and he had kissed her. Ami had come around yesterday, to see how she was, but Serena had told the blue haired princess of Mercury that she was fine. Ami, being the good friend she was, hadn't believed a word, and Serena had told her the truth. The two girls had talked for a while, talking about how hard it had been for them to fight with the three other inner scouts gone, but at least the outers were still helping. Serena currently lived with Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru since the death of her parents. Sammy had lived there as well until his early death in the war between the colonies and Oz. He had been a rebel spy for the colonies, but had been accidentally killed while trying to get some information the colony's fighters, the Gundam Pilots, but one of the pilots had mistaken him for an enemy and shot him down.  
  
But that was the least of her troubles. Somehow, Prince Diamond had been reawakened, and he was still after Neo-Queen Serenity. He remembered that Sailor Moon was Serenity, but luckily, he didn't know Sailor Moon's true identity. The scouts had been having a hard time fighting him off, especially since Darien – or Tuxedo Mask – had died. Serena sighed. And it had only been three months since that had happened. They needed the other inners, badly. Rei and Lita were on assignment in China and Australia respectively, and both had told her that they would drop everything to help her, but Serena had assured them that everything was alright. She hadn't told them about Diamond. And Mina had disappeared about 2 years ago, running away after a fight with her mom when Mrs Aino had found out about Mina being a scout. She had been fifteen. Artemis had been living with Serena and Luna in the outers' mansion ever since, but the white cat still continually searched for the Scout of Venus.  
  
The other reason Ami had come around was to say goodbye. She was going to Arabia to help search for Quatre Winner. Her computer, the one she used to analyse monsters they fought, always came in handy in cases like this. Serena looked up at her clock. Ami's plane should be taking off right about now.  
  
Serena knew she was in no shape to go to work, so she had called in sick. Her boss, Wufei, seemed to understand, though she had no idea how he could possibly know what had happened. Even more surprisingly, he had told her not to worry about her gun, and that if he knew that baka, he would return it.  
  
Which begged another question. How did Wufei know she had lost her gun, that Duo had it (she presumed) and what did he mean when he said 'if he knew that baka'?  
  
The phone rang, startling her out of the cocoon she was trying so hard to put up. She took a second to compose herself before answering.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Serena, it's Ami. I need you to come to…" there was a pause and Serena heard some other voices, one of which sounded very familiar, but then Ami continued, "to the warehouse on 7th street, downtown. Rei, Lita and I need your help."  
  
"Rei and Lita?"  
  
"Yeah. Hurry. We'll explain when you get there."  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
A million questions running through her head, Serena grabbed her keys and ran out the door. (AN: I just realised I wrote 'grabbed her kids and ran out the door' he he he)  
  
The warehouse was in one of the worst parts of town. Rubbish lined the streets and men tried to assault her.  
  
Why in the world would Ami, Rei and Lita be here? She thought.  
  
The warehouse itself was not much different from others she had seen…or been in. she opened the door and walked into the pitch darkness, her gun held ready.  
  
"Ami? Lita?" Serena called softly. "Rei?" there was no answer, and Serena sighed. "Why the hell would they be here?" she asked out loud, not expecting an answer. That was why, when she received one, she jumped.  
  
"Because me and my friends brought them here, Meatball Cop." Said a familiar mocking voice.  
  
Serena froze. "Duo."  
  
The braided boy appeared. "Yep. Glad you remember me, babe."  
  
"Where are my friends?" Serena demanded, pointing her gun at him.  
  
He merely glanced at it. "Safety's on." Was all he said.  
  
"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for that a second time?"  
  
Suddenly, the gun was wrenched from her hand, and she was spun around to see another boy behind her with green eyes.  
  
"This is the girl, Duo?" he asked. There was a tone of approval in his voice.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Where are my friends? What have you done to them?"  
  
"We're fine, Serena."  
  
Lita, Ami and Rei came out of the shadows, glaring at another brown haired boy, who followed them, a gun in his hand, and pointed at them. Serena ran to them, wrenching herself out of the green-eyed boy's grip.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked quietly.  
  
"It's too long to tell now." Rei said. "We'll explain when we get out of here."  
  
"If." Lita said, glancing at the boys. "It wont be easy escaping from them."  
  
"Why?" Now both Serena and Ami looked confused. They were warriors, the Scouts. These boys were good, but still…  
  
"They're ex gundam pilots." Lita said simply.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena squealed, briefly deafening her friends. The noise had also startled the boys, who were quietly talking in a corner. In an instant, all three had guns out, pointed at the four girls.  
  
Before any of the boys could cock the guns, however, Serena was pushed to the floor, while Lita, Rei and Ami shielded her from the line of sight of the guns.  
  
The surprise could be seen in Duo's face. "You would rather die yourself, then let her die?" he asked, indicating Serena.  
  
"As long as she's safe, we will never really die." Rei answered cryptically.  
  
"Oookay…" Duo said, looking at Rei like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Serena asked, pulling herself up, and pushing out of the protection of the other girls.  
  
"It's not you, Miss Tsukino, who interests me, in particular." Said one of the guys.  
  
Lita turned on him. "Then why is she here, Yuy?"  
  
"Because she interests me." Duo cut in, holding up a hand to silence Heero. "We had no idea, until we saw you talking to Ms Mizuno in the Airport, that you even knew each other. But it sure makes it easier for us that you do."  
  
"So if Serena doesn't interest you, as you put it, who does?"  
  
"Well, we're not exactly going to let you keep us from our targets, so we'll keep you here, until the job is done." Heero said simply.  
  
"And me?" Ami asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"We want to find Quatre. We know Chang assigned you to the case. Therefore, we will be giving you a companion for your journey. We just need to wait for him to get here." The other boy, who Ami remembered had been called Trowa by Lita, answered.  
  
"Why does he interest you?" Ami asked, curious.  
  
"None of your business." Heero snarled. Ami stepped back, scared at the viciousness of his tone.  
  
~~ Rei, Lita, Ami. We need to get out of here, now, before their friend gets back. ~~ Serena said telepathically.  
  
~~ Rei, Lita, you guys create a distraction, just keep them busy. ~~ Ami ordered, planning ahead.  
  
~~ Serena and I'll teleport out as soon as we can. Get out as soon as we're gone, got it? ~~  
  
~~ Yep. ~~  
  
~~ Gottcha, Merc. ~~  
  
Then Ami added some more, this directed solely at Lita and Rei. ~~ If they find out about your powers, we'll deal with it later. Do whatever it takes. ~~  
  
Rei and Lita said nothing, but both nodded. They understood perfectly.  
  
"What's going on?" Duo spoke up. All four girls looked at him in surprise.  
  
"W…what do you…mean?" Ami stammered.  
  
"You were staring at each other for, like, a minute, without talking. It was freaky!" Duo laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you guys were talking telepathically to each other."  
  
All the girls got guilty looks on their faces, and tried to avoid the look of the pilots, which Duo didn't notice – he was too busy cackling at the insane idea of telepathic speech. Unfortunately, both Heero and Trowa did notice, and began ruling out possibilities in their minds.  
  
But before they could come to any definite conclusion, the Scouts of Mars and Jupiter had put their plan into motion. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cops Robbers and Other Things.  
  
Hi! Does anyone remember me? (ducks rotten fruit and other miscellaneous animals)  
  
I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for not updating in so so long, but here is the next part, as I promised. I know it came out a little late, but it couldn't be helped. After my last post, where I said that my mum had decided to let me write again, I had full intentions to update, but then my computer crashed, and we had just got it working when I had exams, which finished 2 weeks ago, and then my friend's computer crashed, and my dad fixed theirs by using ours! How unfair.  
  
Many thanks to all who reviewed, and even those who reviewed to my mum. That was, by the way, an attempt of my mum's to poke fun at my stuff, it wasn't supposed to offend anyone, and I apologise to any who it did offend.  
  
Starshower  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Unfortunately.  
  
  
  
Last Time on Cops, Robbers and Other Things:  
  
But before they could come to any definite conclusion, the Scouts of Mars and Jupiter had put their plan into motion.  
  
Part 5  
  
"I can find out where your friend is." Rei said. "I was trained as a fire priestess, and I get…physic readings. I could use it to find out where Mr Winner is."  
  
Suddenly, a mobile phone rang, making all four girls jump. Heero pulled a mobile phone out of his jacket – black, just like the rest of his clothing – and answered it.  
  
"Hn. Hn. Juuban? Good. Hn." He hung up the phone and turned to the other boys. "Quatre's in Juuban."  
  
"Here? Then me going to Arabia would have been useless!" Ami cried in astonishment.  
  
Before anything more could be said, Serena whimpered softly. The soft noise caught the attention of the other girls, who turned just in time to see Serena crumble into a heap on the floor.  
  
"Serena!" cried the girls. Duo rushed over to the unconscious girl, picking her up like she was weightless, and Rei took off her trench-coat, and rolled it up. Duo put Serena down, the trench-coat under her head like a pillow.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Heero asked Duo. Duo checked Serena's pulse, and turned to look at Heero.  
  
"It's weird. Her pulse is fine. It's not racing or anything." He grabbed Heero's wrist, his eyes widening. "It's exactly the same rate as yours."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Heero repeated.  
  
"She's in a delicate condition!" Rei hissed dangerously. "She's sick, didn't you even consider that," she accused Duo, "when you made Ami call her?"  
  
"She's sick?"  
  
"Well, she didn't come into work today. I had no idea she was here though." Said a new voice, one which was familiar to everyone but Lita and Rei.  
  
"Mr Chang?" Ami asked softly. The three girls were still standing in front their Princess, shielding her from view. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got a call from the baka here," he pointed at Duo, "who told me to come here for an important mission." Then he looked at Heero and Trowa. "It's been a while. Good to see you haven't killed yourself yet, Yuy." He added with a smirk.  
  
Ami was looking at him in shock at his words, then realisation dawned. "He's one too, isn't he?" she whispered to Lita.  
  
Lita nodded. "05, I think."  
  
Chang Wufei scanned the girls that were in the warehouse quietly, while quietly conversing with the other pilots. He recognised his two officers immediately, but wasn't quite sure about the other two, until he heard what Ami called them. They were the other undercover cops that he had compared Ami to earlier that week, Lita and Rei.  
  
And from the way that they were acting, and how protective they were of Serena, he knew that they all knew each other.  
  
Wufei frowned. He had always found it strange that Ami was so protective of Serena, even more so, after he overheard some of their conversations and heard some of the things Ami called Serena. And vice versa. And the respect Ami always gave Serena had confused him too. Ami was a higher-ranking officer than Serena, and yet she treated the other girl like she was a higher being.  
  
Rei spoke up, startling Wufei out of his thoughts. "I could try to find out where in Juuban your friend is, if you like. Juuban is a big city." She reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, that would be helpful," Duo said, turning to Heero. "Wouldn't it?"  
  
"Hn." Heero said.  
  
"That means yes, in Heero language, Miss Hino. Go ahead." He pointed at a barrel where there was a fire burning. It was the only light in the warehouse.  
  
"I have to warn you, once I finish, the fire will go out. There will be no light in here for about a minute."  
  
"Fine." Trowa said. "Don't think you can escape, though." The four boys stepped away from Rei and closer to Ami, Lita and Serena. Duo knelt down next to the unconscious girl, and gently placed her head in his lap.  
  
Ami stared at him in shock. "You really care for her, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I do." He replied simply.  
  
"Do you know why she fears you? Why she fears almost everyone?" Ami hissed. "Obviously you don't, because then you would leave her alone."  
  
"You think you're so special." Duo shot back, just as quietly, "Of course I know what happened. I research my targets thoroughly." Ami gasped in shock, but Duo kept talking, ignoring her. "do you have any idea how much I want to find the bastard that did this to her, and beat the shit out of him? She trusted him, for goodness sake." Then he smirked. "Although I have one thing to thank him for, I guess."  
  
"What happened to Serena?' Lita cut in, looking at Ami.  
  
"A few things have happened in the time you've been gone, Jup." Ami said. "Do you remember, years ago, when those creeps came and messed up our town."  
  
"Creeps?"  
  
"Prince Diamond, I think he was called. Well, that was what Sailor Moon called him on the news. He's back, and he's after some Princess. He thinks it's Sailor Moon."  
  
"Oh, no is she alright?"  
  
"she and Mercury have been having some trouble fighting him, but Sailor Pluto appeared again with the Outer Scouts. Then some of them disappeared again."  
  
"Good old Trista but why? And which ones?" Lita said.  
  
"Uh, that's good and all, but what does that have to do with her?" Trowa said, listening in.  
  
"Serena was raped by her partner. He also killed Darien."  
  
"Oh no. Sailor Mini Moon!"  
  
Duo looked at Trowa, and shrugged his shoulders. However, Trowa was reviewing what he had heard.  
  
He knew that Sailor Mini Moon was the daughter of the current Sailor Moon and the deceased Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Maxwell, what date was the girl raped?"  
  
"I don't know. Chang would. He's her superior officer. He was the one who told me." Duo answered Trowa's question.  
  
"WHAT!" That was both Ami and Lita. They stared at Trowa and Duo in shock, before turning their murderous gazes, as one, onto Wufei.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Ami bellowed.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her at Lita, and stopped shocked. Both girls had an eerie glow around them, one that was sending their hair flying. Ami's was blue while Lita's was green. Rei took one look at them, and opened the mind link.  
  
~~ Guys, what's going on? ~~  
  
~~ I'm going to kill him. ~~ Lita replied.  
  
~~ Guys, wait. What about the plan for getting Serena outta here. ~~  
  
~~ If they're dead, they wont be a problem, will they? ~~ That was Ami.  
  
~~ Tell me what happened. ~~ Rei commanded.  
  
Neither Ami or Lita replied, but Ami opened her mind to Rei, letting the other girl see all of the things that had happened in the last couple of years, all the way up to the last few minutes.  
  
It was all Rei needed. She began to glow too, out of anger, a red light surrounding her.  
  
"Mercury Bubble Blast!" Ami yelled. A fog surrounded everyone in the warehouse, blinding all of the boys. In the confusion there was a shout of 'Teleport', as if more than one voice had spoken.  
  
When the fog cleared, all four girls had gone.  
  
Mina followed her new father down a long corridor, to where she knew the boy was being held. She walked on automatic, her mind in shock.  
  
It had just been a dream. That's all it was. There was no point her being scared of a dream.  
  
No, it wasn't a dream, she reasoned, shivering. It was a nightmare.  
  
There was so much blood, and there were bodies lying on the ground, nine girls, and one man. This in itself shouldn't have scared her, she had seen so much blood in the past couple of years, but there had been something strange about this scene, something that unsettled her.  
  
And then there was the cat.  
  
A pure white cat, with a golden crescent moon, which adorned its' forehead. It had spoken to her, telling her something strange.  
  
It had said, 'you must go back, Venus. Your princess needs you.'  
  
Shaking her head, and putting on a vicious smirk so that her father would not suspect anything was wrong, Mina smiled at her adopted father and went into the room where Quatre Winner probably still moaned in pain from her last visit.  
  
This time, she would ask some different questions first. Maybe this time she could get some answers from the boy.  
  
  
  
What do you think? I have holidays soon, so maybe I can do more! We'll see.  
  
Plez R+R  
  
Starshower 


	6. Icy Death

Sorry, everyone, about how long this chapter took to get out. I'm really sorry. And sorry about it's length too. But I liked how it ended. I hope you guys do, too. 

Big big thanks to everyone who kept pestering me to finish this chapter, and to everyone who reviewed. I try to reply to everyone personally if they have a question, so that makes my Author's Notes slightly smaller.

Once again, I'm really really sorry about the length of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Still. But one day, I will……maybe……possibly……ok, so maybe not. I own Danny and Mack, and Jack. Although, they wont have much part in this. Well, Mack and Jack at least.

On with the fic.

Chapter 6: Icy Death 

The fog had cleared, but the pilot's anger only increased. 

"They know too much." Duo said, angrily. Heero nodded briefly in agreement. 

"We need to find them, and quickly. If anyone finds out what we are doing here…" Wufei growled. "Those weak onnas. Five years of undercover work will be wasted if anyone finds out who we really are."

"Heero, can you track them? And find out anything about the Sailor Senshi." Trowa said, taking command.

"Hn." Heero grunted. "Mission accepted." He melted into the shadows. 

"Hold on, Trowa. Why the Senshi?" Duo asked, confused.

"If I'm right, they are the missing Sailor Senshi." Trowa said.

"Woah, hold on there! How exactly did you come to that conclusion?"

"Some conversations I heard the girls having. I'm not sure, but I think Serena may be Sailor Moon. And her old boyfriend, this Darien person? He was probably Tuxedo Mask."

"You're joking." Duo said. When Trowa just gave him a pointed look, he whispered, "you're not."

"What else did you hear?" Heero asked.

"Do you know of someone named Prince Diamond?"

"Yeah, he was on the news a couple of years ago. The sailor scouts defeated him."

"Well, supposedly, he's come back, and he's after some princess, that he thinks is Sailor Moon. Also, that thing that Mizuno did, that's one of the Scout's attacks. Sailor Mercury's to be exact."

"Serenity." It was said so quietly that the pilots almost didn't hear it. As one they turned to face the direction the voice came from, and froze.

"Diamond is after Princess Serenity." The man who stood before them looked reasonably harmless. A shock of dark hair framed dark blue eyes. He wore a purple suit of regal design. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except in this case, the stranger was… … … … transparent?

Quatre gave the blonde haired girl a tired glare when she entered. He couldn't muster the energy to do anything more. 

"So, Mr Winner, do you have anything new to tell me about your associates?" the girl – Mina, his mind supplied – asked.

"I've told you everything already." Quatre rasped, his mouth dry. 

"Well, maybe I haven't been asking the right questions." Mina replied. She nodded to the man at the door, who obediently left, locking the door behind him. Once she was satisfied that she would be left alone, Mina walked up to the camera that hung from the ceiling in a corner of the room.

"I'm going to ask my questions my own way, Father. My special type of interrogation." She spoke into the camera, a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't want anyone copying it now, would I?"

With that, she pulled the cord out of the socket, and turned to face the boy.

"What are you going to do to me?" Quatre asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Relax." She picked up a pitcher and a cup, and poured some crystal clear water into the cup. "Are you thirsty?"

Quatre shook his head, and glared at her. "What do you want?"

Mina sighed, falling to her knees on the floor beside him. "I just want to know something."

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" Quatre asked. "After the way you've treated me."

"To satisfy a curiosity." Mina said simply. "I know you are an empath." When Quatre began to protest, Mina raised her hand, silencing the boy. "I know you feel when others are in pain, or suffering, especially if that other is nearby."

"So what if I do?" Quatre spat out defensively, not seeing the point of denying it any longer.

"So you felt something last night." Mina stated.

"Pain, and terror, if you must know. From a girl." Quatre said, still not seeing the point.

"I know it was from a girl, it was from me." She shot back. "A dream I had." She leaned in close. "I want you to tell me what it meant."

The four boys stared at the transparent man in barely disguised shock. All except for Duo, who couldn't conceal his shock.

"Who are you?" Heero grunted out. "Who do you work for?" his gun had not wavered from the man's transparent chest, although if this was a ghost, which Heero doubted, it wouldn't do much good. His mind reasoned that it was a hologram, in which case, a gun was still of no use.

"I am…." The man began, before breaking off. "I was to be Neo-King Endymion, the future king of Crystal Tokyo, when it was formed." He corrected himself with a small audible sigh. "But my past self has been murdered, so that future is no more."

"What are you doing here?" Trowa asked.

"I am here to protect my Queen, and try to ensure that the Utopia I have known may still be realised."

"Uh huh." Duo said. "And in English?"

The man smiled, spreading his hands palm up, in a peaceful gesture. "I need your help." 

The Sailor teleport worked perfectly, as usual, Rei thought angrily, suppressing a shiver. 

"Who's bright idea was it to teleport us into a _freezer_?" Rei asked, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Before any of the girls – Serena excluded – could respond, a voice was heard on the other side of the freezer door.

"I swear, Mack, I heard voices in the meat freezer. Someone's in there!" a young male voice came through the cracks in the door. 

"You're crazy, Danny!" came another voice. "There's no one in there!"

"Just open it!" the first voice, Danny, requested.

"Girls, we should transform, quick!" Ami said. Rei and Lita nodded, and the three girls transformed into the super heroes, Sailors Mercury, Mars and Jupiter.

Just in time, as the freezer door opened…

"I don't believe him." That was Trowa. They four pilots had listened, somewhat impatiently, to the man who claimed he was the deceased Tuxedo Mask. He had told them that Diamond was indeed after Serenity, the Princess of the Moon, and had asked that they, the Gundam Pilots, protect her.

They pilots had very little problem with this so far. They had protected royalty before. But, in the past, they had actually known the identity of the people they were protecting. The transparent man refused to tell them the identity of the princess.

It was really quite irritating.

Daniel Borne hated the nickname Danny. His first boss, Jack, had given it to him, before he was caught embezzling, and Mack took over. But the name had stuck. 

Staring in shock at the four girls who had somehow found their way into the meat freezer in the butcher's where he apprenticed, the 17-year-old wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Three Sailor Scouts, two of whom hadn't been seen for two years, stood protectively over an unconscious blonde girl, their eyes glaring icy death to anyone.

Daniel almost snorted. Icy death? In a freezer? How appropriate. 

"What the hell are you doing in our freezer?" he heard Mack ask from beside him.

The scout in red – Sailor Mars – glared at the older man. "Look, we're saving someone's life here. Would you mind moving?" she asked scathingly.

Mack growled angrily, but Daniel, who had seen first hand what their powers were capable of doing – he had accidentally discovered the identities of Sailors Neptune and Uranus, but never told anyone – pulled the man to the side to allow the girls room to pass. Sailor Jupiter picked up the unconscious girl, who he recognised as one of the most famous cops in the district, as passed by without acknowledging either male. Mars followed suit. Only Mercury seemed to remember her manners.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Please tell no one about this." She said.

"Hey!" Mack called after them. "What about my freezer? You half defrosted it, coming in here with all that magic crap! What about my meat?"

Mercury turned, a smile on her face. "Don't worry. I'll fix it." Calmly, she held out her hand, and shut her eyes, a look of concentration coming onto her face. Daniel saw nothing, but felt a strong, icy breeze flow past him, into the freezer.

When he turned to look, the freezer was exactly that. 

Frozen.


End file.
